Christmas celebration?
by crazylit'bunny
Summary: Every Christmas was beautiful for the turtles. Decorating the tree, getting presents... Everything was awesome for all of them. It became their favorite holiday season. This year's Christmas though? How they will celebrate them without their beloved sensei?


**Yay! One shot! And this time about christmas. Mostly about the turtles' thoughts while they decorate the lair in christmas. Anyway, I don't know how _good_ is it but... I thought that it would be fun to make an one-shot...** **Enjoy!**

Ah... It's Christmas... The most favorite holiday season for everybody. A season that someone could relax after a long time of working. Everywhere, there were many decorations and especially in New York. Every person you will see is happy and relaxed.

But not for them.

It's been a year since Master Splinter died and left the four ninja brothers alone. The lair looked depressing each day that was passing. None of the four turtles could smile anymore. And _if_ , sometime, someone tells something funny, the boys smile for a slight moment and then, that smile dissapear _magicaly_ from their lips.

When they were younger, that time of year, the lair was always in Christmas mood. From the first days of December, the big christmas tree along with other fineries were all around. The tree was always in the living room but if you get in the boys' room, even in the Dojo, a small tree full of any color ball you cpuld think, was standing in a place that everybody could notice it.

Lights, red balls, santa claus' hats, and sometimes his suit, were everywhere! The four brothers, and especialy Mikey, pretended to be Santa Claus but they mostly liked to play with the other fineries. Splinter was playing with his sons too. All of them remembered him cheerfull and very, _very_ happy.

...It was amazing!

But let's go back to the present.

It was nearly Christmas and the lair was empty in terms of Christmas decoration. No Christmas tree in the living room, no games... No nothing. Just... emptyness. Emptyness which filled the boys' heart. It's like, when Splinter died, he took with him the button of happiness which made them smile.

That made them even more sad.

And that meant too that there'll not be Christmas celebration this year for the Hamato boys.

For April and Casey, though, Christmas it's still their favorite holiday season and they want to celebrate it as every year. Even if it means, celebrate without their beloved sensei. And yeah, master Splinter is missed by those two too but that doesn't stands as an obstacle. They have to decorate the lair in order to cheer their friends up.

So, when they came in the lair, hands full of beautiful fineries, they said, "Come on guys! It's Christmas! We should be starting decorate here!" Their friends had widened their eyes showing their surprise but also happiness. That forced the two teens to continue applying their plan and both, then, pushed the four turtles to stand up and help them.

Which they did it without a second thought.

...Except from Leo...

He didn't wanted to decorate the tree, nor the lair, nor his bedroom… This year, its a year of mourning. Even a small thought of Christmas or even a _memory_ , makes the leader's heart to ache. Brake in small, _small_ pieces. Sometimes, he locked up in his bedroom and cryed, not wanting his brothers to notice his weakness. Leo wanted to the best example of a good, _strong_ leader _and_ brother so that his little brothers meme that example.

 _I can't do it._

April glared her friend, eyes filled with sadness, confort and worry. As the other four went to decorate the turtles' rooms, she stayed behind with Leo, decided to talk to him. She always thought Leo as her ypunger but wise brother. Fearless, who cares about his family but makes mistakes(not big ones though) and always be there for you. No matter what.

Seeing him like that, made the red-head to feel bad. That's why she decided to stay with him. To talk to him. To cheer him up too.

As she sat down, glaring the blue clad turtle she realized that he was about to cry.

 _OhGod._

That reminded her the first time her dad had been kidnapped by the Kraang. How lonely and sad she felt. It was the first time in whole 16 years of living in which she felt _all alone in the world_.

"Leo" she said, "look at me." and her friend lifted his head and glared her with curious, watered eyes.

She setted a warm smile on her lips and started to say something that she verryfied _only_ from her _bad_ experiences. "I know that you're feeling awful because of _that..._ Well, you can't just stop moving forward. There will be more obstacles in your way to a bright future. I know they will. I think sensei, from where he lives now, would be proud of you for everything you've done. But... right now, I think that you're dissapointing him from that you're not helping your brothers to decorate the lair."

„He's more sad when you're not celebeating those holidays with your family." The turtle opened his mouth to tell something but before his voice come out from his throat, April's voice interupted him. "I know what are you about to say. You _must_ do that Leo. For sensei." Those last words motivated him and Leo nodded, standing up. "Let's decorate!"

April smiled brightly, proud for herself.

* * *

Some hours later, the deco was done. The whole lair was in christmas mood. The six children were tired but proud for what they done.

It was perfect!

The tree was standing in the middle of the halway for the kitchen- Dojo and Donnie's lab and the room was full of decorations. A big bright star was on the top of that beautiful tree, making it even more big and beautifull. Lights, little santa clauses, Christmas socks, bows and fake present boxes were all over. Fake snow was splited in some places and it looked like a snowstorm came down to the sewers, covering the lair.

But anyway it was cute, beautifull and perfect.

Just the way the turtles liked.

Then, the six children took a box of pizza in their hands, sat down and started to talk fiercely about their childhood and their favorite memory from their own Christmas.

Splinter was above them, invisible for his students, having a smile of satisfaction and happyness on his lips as he heard every speach of them.

 _Marry Christmas my children._


End file.
